


find some way to be (a little bit less afraid of me)

by uforock



Series: runaway runaway [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, you all know my brand by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Duckula was prone to wandering around the castle when he got anxious. Nightmares or strange sounds would startle him awake, leaving him feeling restless and odd, and taking a few laps around the seemingly endless hallways was a good way to clear his head.Sometimes he finds odd things, not that he minds.





	find some way to be (a little bit less afraid of me)

**Author's Note:**

> who am i out here for? myself. i KNOW these ducks are gay and there is NOTHING that you can do about it.

Duckula was prone to wandering around the castle when he got anxious. Nightmares or strange sounds would startle him awake, leaving him feeling restless and odd, and taking a few laps around the seemingly endless hallways was a good way to clear his head. 

The curtains swayed with the breeze, prompting him to wrap his cape tighter around his shoulders and suppress a shiver. One thing he didn’t like about being a vampire was how  _ cold _ he always was. Some part of him knew that it was because of his…  _ diet _ choices, but he preferred to solve the problem with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate instead. 

He didn’t want to wake Nanny though, so he resolved to just keep walking around until he felt calm enough to go back to bed and sleep until the sounds of Igor and Nanny preparing for the day woke him properly.

He would often sing to himself, the tall archways making a lovely echo that carried down the hall along with the instrumental of his footsteps, and the ambient drag of his cape, and the quiet snoring in the distance and-

Snoring?

He paused, going silent and looking around, trying to track the noise. He pinned it as being further down the hall, then behind a door, then… 

He opened it with a quiet creaking sound, peeking his head inside. There was someone laying on the bed, arms tightly curled around a pillow, snoring softly. Duckula was almost surprised, until he realized who it was.

“Oh,  _ Goosewing… _ ”

Von Goosewing muttered something in his sleep and Duckula rolled his eyes, stepping fully into the room. Moonlight pooled around Goosewing, glinting off the edge of his glasses and the grappling hook hanging from the window ledge. His chest rose and fell slowly, and Duckula simply watched him for a few moments longer than necessary.

“Did you fall asleep waiting for me to come through here? Typical,” he laughed, keeping his voice low. He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Goosewing. “Why can’t you ever just use the front door, or something? I’d let you stay here if you just  _ asked _ for once.”

He reached over and very quickly took Goosewing’s glasses and hat off, setting them on the bedside table. Goosewing’s hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions and curling a little at the ends. Duckula stared, again, for a moment longer than necessary.

Wow, it looked soft… 

…

He reached over, very lightly pushing the curls down marvelling at how soft they actually were. Goosewing made a sound in his sleep, leaning his head back, and Duckula quickly retracted his hand.

Duckula stared at him, trying to decide if he should leave or not, knowing if Goosewing woke up and found him there he’d either attack or run. 

Goosewing made another sound, frowning in his sleep and moving. Oh, no. Why was he waking up? He’d been so careful to stay quiet!

A breeze rolled in from the window and Duckula’s eyes widened in realization. He was laying on  _ top _ of the blankets, not underneath them. He was just  _ cold _ . If he pulled the blankets over him it’d probably disturb Goosewing enough to wake him up, but what else could he use?

He thought for a moment before unclasping his cape, draping it over him. Goosewing immediately pulled the soft fabric close, burying his face in it and soaking in the slight warmth from Duckula’s body heat.

He settled back to sleep, his head lolling back against the pillow and nuzzling the smooth fabric of the cape. Duckula gave a sigh of relief, his hand resting over his pounding heart. 

He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he wanted Goosewing to stay so badly. Sure, he was lonely, he knew that, but was he so lonely that he’d let someone who actively tried to kill him stay in the castle?

Well, he rationalized, maybe Goosewing was lonely too, and that’s why he kept coming around so often. Maybe he just didn’t know how to ask to stay, or maybe he was just embarrassed to admit that he  _ wanted _ to… 

Duckula had, of course, tried making the first move several times before, but it had always been met with another halfhearted attempt on his life or Goosewing just flat out running away. The only time Goosewing  _ hadn’t _ done either of those was… Well, the  _ dinner party _ . Not until the end of the night, anyway.

But he refused to let his mind linger on that no matter how badly he wanted to. Goosewing had thought he was somebody else, that’s it. Didn’t matter that he was simply  _ being _ himself, save for the clothes and the voice. Didn’t matter that Goosewing kept interjecting with  _ you remind me of someone _ , before going right back to flirting with him.

It’s fine. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

Duckula slowly stood up, feeling lighter and colder without the cape. He had others back in his room, Goosewing could keep that one. He seemed to be fond of it.

Duckula stood there for a while, feeling the cool air from the window before looking down at Goosewing. It wasn’t often he got a chance to see the hunter’s face without a scowl or scrunched up in unnecessary fear. It was nice to see him so calm. He looked almost beautiful in the dim light.

Before he could think better of it, he brushed Goosewing’s hair back, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before stepping back, all too aware of the fuzzy feeling in his chest. All too aware of the way that Goosewing's natural temperature was so much higher than his own, the warmth lingering at the end of his beak.

He shut the door behind himself, sparing one more glance at his supposed arch enemy before going back to his bedroom, feeling safe enough to go back to sleep once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to comment if you liked this!!!! writing duckula is so fun its unreal and him being a musician means thematically it means i can make all the music analogies i want BWAHAHAHA  
i might write more for these two its so fun..... so Soaft. but also im not sure if id be able to write out goosewings fucking accent, thus, he has no lines in this fic.


End file.
